


blue for a boy

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco's old room should be perfect now Scorpius has outgrown the nursery. But is it?





	blue for a boy

Draco's childhood bedroom is a pale blue. The furniture is all small in size in order to fit a young boy. A bed not full length nor full height and a desk set lower with a hard backed wooden chair. A set of steps sit by the single wardrobe. It has been essentially frozen in time since Draco moved down the hall to larger items and more responsibility at the age of eight. His stomach turns. He no longer wants this room for young Scorpius now he is ready to leave the nursery. Astoria will have to choose somewhere else.


End file.
